


Mine Forever

by YamiKuroko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiKuroko/pseuds/YamiKuroko
Summary: Furihata Kouki just an average person. He always believe he will present as a beta just like his parents and brother. Everyone thought he's just a coward chihuahua but what they don't know is Furihata hold a secret. Nobody knows about it, not even his family and he will make sure it stay like that.But when he present, everything change. With his dark secret coming back to haunt him, Furihata must chose between saving himself or his friends and family. Just when he thought there's no more hope, someone enter in his life.





	Mine Forever

Furihata Kouki ignore the busy road while walking to his school. He try to calm himself from looking at the road. Furihata is not fond with crowd place and people. He always make sure that he won't stay in a place stuck with many people for a long time. His friend and family thought it's because he's just shy and he didn't bother to correct them. Furihata is just an average person. He have an average face, average family and average status. His whole family had all presented as a beta so Furihata's pretty sure he will present as a beta too. 

In this world, the number of beta dominate alpha but alpha is the highest in status while beta are below them. And the most inferior is omega. Although omega are rare, others look down on them because for them omegas are weak and their job was just to bred. While almost all omega's are female, there are male omega too.

Male omega are different from female omega because not only they can bred, their smell while in heat can make everyone lust after them including beta. Only female beta and omega can be near them when they in heat. Male omega can bred a strong child so they are very precious. Because of that every alpha and beta will fight over male omega but only the most powerful will win it.

Somehow Furihata pitied them because unlike female omega, male omega cannot chose their own mate. They have to accept the one who win the fight. Furihata has never seen male omega but he had seen female omega before and it always frightened him whenever he remember them. Furihata believe he will never get the chance to see any male omega but he didn't care because he only want to live an average life and get mated to a nice female beta.

Even though Furihata didn't like crowded place, he still join basketball club. Everyone thought he join it because he want to impress a girl but nobody knows that he didn't really care about that girl. He didn't even remember her face. He try to confess his feelings for that girl because his friends keep pushing him to do it and he got annoyed with their constant teasing so he just do it in a spur of moment.

He doesn't understand why his friends thought he's in love with her. Furihata think she's not that beautiful, okay maybe for other people she's pretty but not for him. He try to fall in love with her but he never do and it frustrate him. At least if he truly fall for her, he won't mind his friends teasing but he never feel anything for the girl. He's just thankful because that girl suggest a brilliant idea for him to spend his time so he don't have to stay home alone while his family's out.

Furihata arrived at Seirin High School after ten minutes walk from his home. The reason he chose the private school was because it's near his house. He walk to his class and immediately saw Kawahara and Fukuda talking to each other inside their classroom. Fukuda saw Furihata and he give a smile to the brunette.

"Morning Furi."

"Morning Kawahara. Morning Fukuda." Furihata flashed them a smile.

"Nee Furi. Did you hear it?"Kawahara said with a glittering eyes.

"Hear what?"

"Coach said we're going to have a practice trip next holiday. I can't wait for it. I'm pretty sure coach will train us like crazy but at least we can sightseeing for a while."

"When did she say it. I didn't hear he say it tho." Furihata look at Kawahara doubtfully.

"She told us yesterday in the clubroom. You must be daydreaming again." Kawahara huff at me.

"What's wrong with you Furi? Lately you always daydreaming. Do you have any problem? You know that you can tell us anything. Maybe we can help you." Fukuda give me a worried face.

'I'm sorry Fukuda but not everything can be shared. I'm afraid if you know about it you won't look at me the same anymore.' Furihata thought to himself.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired from coach monstrous training." Furihata give them a reassuring smile.

"Ahh~ When will coach give us a rest. I'm tired from her crazy training too." Kawahara groan.

"I'm afraid if coach heard about it she will double your training Kawahara-kun."

"KUROKO!!!" All three of them simultaneously shout it.

"Please lower your voice. I don't want unwanted attention from our other classmate." Kuroko said with his pokerface.

"Jeez. Don't suddenly appear here. I almost got a heart attack." Scolded Kawahara.

"Good morning Kuroko." Furihata greet the blunette.

"Good morning Furihata-kun."

"By the way Kuroko. Where's Kagami?"

"I'm sure he's still in the canteen buying bread again Fukuda-kun."

We want to talk more but then they saw Kagami enter the class with their homeroom teacher behind him. Furihata quickly walk to my seat beside the window and sat. Furihata look outside the window for awhile before averted his face to the teacher.


End file.
